


升降機之旅

by candy1835



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), あんさんぶるスターズ!
Genre: F/M, 偶像夢幻祭 - Freeform, 偶像夢幻祭乙女向, 合奏明星, 杏 - Freeform, 羽風薰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy1835/pseuds/candy1835





	升降機之旅

《升降機之旅》（車）  
*避雷警告  
*可能會有OOC。  
*注意是薰杏！是薰杏！是薰杏！  
*是BG向的！  
*純肉  
*我開車會偏向男性向，所以相當露骨  
*****  
杏正和羽風薰待在升降機的角落裡，兩人的接吻聲在這裡清晰可聽，聽得甚至連杏都有點羞恥，但這一切杏無力阻止，也不會阻止。  
「怎會發展到這個地步？」  
杏有點無助地小聲呼喊，薰一邊像貓一樣磨蹭她的頸部一邊說：  
「嗯？怎麼了？」  
「造成這種情況都是前輩的錯。」  
「那小杏只要說一聲：“不要。”我就不會繼續做下去。」  
「……」  
薰看著杏沒有表達任何意見，便輕笑一聲，繼續隔著她的衣服揉著她的胸，杏輕輕的顫抖，似乎是想渴望甚麼，她的身軀更加貼近薰那裡。  
薰主動吻上對方，他伸出舌頭入侵杏口腔裡每個角落，就算杏怎樣用舌頭抵擋也好，也很自然被薰帶上節奏，滑過齒舌，薰滿足地輕嘆一聲。  
「嗯。」  
薰另一隻手把杏的頭再壓近過來一點，兩人舌頭的交纏造成連番的水聲，像是故意讓杏聽到一樣，薰大力地吸吮她的舌頭。  
薰的手在杏的背慢慢的游走，在落到尾龍骨的時候，杏忍不住發出擅抖，但絲毫不阻擋薰下一步的行動，薰微微抬高頭，看到了裝在升降機天花板角落的監視器，但因為這裡的環境很黑，監視器理應沒有錄下這一切，薰放心後便拉開杏的裙子。  
裙子掉在地上，杏的下半身只剩下內褲這塊布料，薰熟練地隔著內褲磨擦著那個小縫。  
濕了……  
薰沾到微微的濕意，他滿意地繼續撫摸。  
杏的口腔充斥著薰的味道，她感到有點缺氧，便推開薰，他知道後也總算離開她的口唇，但為了有更親密的接觸，他把內褲拉開，然後用中指直接碰上小縫那裡。  
「啊！」  
杏輕叫一聲，薰便更快地磨擦小縫。  
薰的頭挨近杏的胸前，把沒有撫摸著杏私處的手，放到她衣服的下擺，然後用極其緩慢的速度，把杏的上衣脫下來。  
他把頭埋在杏的雙乳中，像孩子一樣索取她的體溫，呼吸拍落在她的皮膚上，她顫抖不已，但薰並沒有停止他下一步的動作。  
他解開了胸罩後的金屬釦子，胸罩的帶子落下，杏的雙乳在薰的眼前表露無遺。  
對方像欣賞藝術品一樣以崇拜的態度看著，被盯得羞恥的杏用手擋住自己的胸，但被對方抓住並放下。  
「前輩……」  
她的聲音帶點抱怨，但薰只是輕笑一聲，手即捏住她的乳頭揉搓。  
「啊……」  
而另一邊則被薰用口吸吮住，兩邊的乳頭已經硬了不少，薰所制造舔著乳房的水聲亦變得愈來愈大。  
隨著杏的雙腳開始變得不安份，服侍著下面的手，磨擦得也變得愈來愈快，上下得到強烈刺激的杏，發出了不斷的呻吟聲。  
薰拉開她的內褲，把一指伸入去，感受裡面的溫熱，以及皺褶，在裡面不斷進出，當感受到裡的液體正以緩慢的速度流下來後，薰更增加了一根手指。  
中指和無名指持續進行潤滑的工作，而拇指則富有技巧在上方的花核中打轉，三指的配合，引發「滋滋」的水聲。  
「不行了……唔……」  
下方的刺激使杏幾乎失控，在癱軟在薰身上的同時，又因為直達尾椎的癢意而不斷顫抖，眼神逐漸失焦，理性正被薰每一個動作而磨蝕。  
速度愈來愈快，水聲愈來愈明顯。  
（快來了……）  
眼神變得有點陰暗的薰感受到手指裡的肉壁不斷收緊，而杏的聲音亦變得急速。  
「不要……去了！」  
在杏不自覺說了這句的同時，她的身體發出最大顫抖，聲音變得沙啞，杏累倒在薰的肩膀上，杏小穴流出的透明液體因為手指的攪拌而變成半白色，甚至冒出泡沫來，薰把液體塗抹在她的大腿內側，杏感受到一陣溫熱，不斷喘氣。  
「小杏，果然很努力。」  
薰一邊用舌尖在杏的耳蝸中打轉，一邊撫摸著杏柔軟的頭髮。  
他的手指沾滿了杏送給他的愛液，伸出舌頭舔了舔，從前的薰不知道這種液體是甚麼味道，但如果是杏的話，一定是甜。  
「不、不要！」  
眼看薰正動情著舔著自己的液體，杏紛紛阻止，無論怎樣看，這個畫面實在太過煽情了。  
「嗯？小杏想知道自己的東西是甚麼味道嗎？」  
「我不是這個意……！」  
未等杏說完，薰便吻著杏，強行讓她張開口，舌頭互相糾纏，還說甚麼味道不味道，根本全是薰的味道。  
因為一次的高潮而變得空虛的小穴，杏下意識用腳蹭了蹭薰的大腿，後者知道是甚麼事後，便笑了笑，放開了杏。  
「等一等喔。」  
他解開了褲錬，早已變得硬挺的肉棒幾乎從黑色的內褲裡彈跳出來。  
薰拉著杏的手，讓她撫摸著自己的慾望。  
其實杏已經摸過不少次，但每次都讓她不禁倒抽一口氣，粗大，硬邦邦的觸感讓她害怕，但想到這東西是屬於薰的話，就放心下來，她比誰都知道薰是一個相當溫柔的男人。  
薰抬起杏的屁股，小縫蹭了蹭粗大的肉棒，像是要告訴她要插入去一樣，纏綿的動作使杏因為慾望而變得迫不及待，她用手圈著薰，抱緊著他。  
「嗯，小心一點……唔！插進去了。」  
薰在杏的聲邊吐息，對方的耳框紅得熟透。  
身體之間的交合，因為重力的影響，薰的整根沒入在杏的穴裡，直至頂端，即使前戲已經做足，下身濕得泛濫，杏還是有點生痛。  
過了一陣就沒事了……  
與薰經歷了多次的杏安慰著自己，就算是這份痛楚在薰的身邊也能化為性慾之一。  
薰緩緩地動起來，黏稠的水聲發出，杏的穴口以及薰的大腿沾有半白色的液體，因為性質問題在上下移動的過程中，肌膚之間拉出連連細絲。  
隨著時間，薰抬著杏的屁股幅度變得相當大，肉體的碰撞化為「啪啪啪」的聲響。  
由於薰以往的搓揉，杏的胸部比以往變得更大，隨著身體的擺動，胸部也隨之晃動，硬挺的乳尖正上下磨蹭著薰的胸膛。  
紅著臉的薰抱著杏向後傾，一邊的手穿過杏的後穴，落在小穴上的花核位置，不同以往粗暴的揉搓。  
「啊！不、不要！會、會壞掉！」  
雖然是這樣說，但杏的屁股翹得老高，像是歡迎薰再深入撫摸一樣。  
「小杏真是的，居然變得這麼色情，真是想用手機拍下，但這裡太黑了，要不要用閃光燈？」  
被薰壞心眼地欺負，杏也無能為力，當然他現在也沒有餘力去找手機出來。  
半白色的液體從穴口裡不斷流出，又被肉棒塞回體內，加上肉體的撞擊聲，淫靡的組曲在他們之間不斷外洩出去。  
「哈啊啊啊啊……」  
理性不斷剝奪，就算杏想壓下呻吟也無能為力，聲音有點變調，薰察覺到後，便不斷進攻使她高潮的G點，快速抽插，肉體的聲響變得愈來愈大，呼吸聲變得急速。  
「去了！」  
杏大呼一聲，穴道不可控制地收窄，全身顫抖得像初生的小鹿一樣，整個人再次癱軟。  
女人在性事中，可以連續高潮幾次，男人就只能連續射精一次，即使薰是多麼想射出來，也得忍住，雖說回家調整好可以繼續做，還能有最近兩人一起買的玩具，但在這場升降機之旅中，他也不打算如此浪費這麼快就射出來。  
「小杏，是在誘惑我嗎？腿張得這麼大。」  
杏無力地向下一看，發現自己的大腿呈M字張開，是下意識的動作，液體從小穴裡吐出，流過花瓣再滴落在地板上。  
「待會要清潔一下地板，我可不想其他人看到小杏的愛液。」  
經過剛才的高潮，杏已經做不出任何完整的回應只能不斷喘氣，她低頭看著坐在她對面的薰，他的肉棒依然硬挺，上面沾滿了杏的愛液，即使在黑暗中仍變得閃亮。  
「對喔，未完喔。」  
沒錯，在薰的肉棒未完全軟下來之前，他們還要繼續。  
薰把脫下來的外套鋪墊在地上，讓杏跪下來。  
穴口和屁眼在後方的薰眼裡表露無遺。  
薰拉著杏的盤骨讓她靠近自己，肉棒戳中杏的穴口，今次沒有前戲，便直接插入去。  
杏因為剛才的高潮，已經變得無力，在屁股還被肉棒插著的狀態，她的上半身趴在外套上，胸部也隨之變形。  
薰拉著她其中一隻手，讓她抬高，杏知道薰在兩人做愛的時候，態度會變得有點強硬。  
薰這樣做的是有原因，因為升降機的鏡子正對著他們，羞恥心能讓性事變得歡快。  
杏看著鏡子裡的自己，眼神變得迷離，由於手被薰向後拉著，胸部也隨重力晃動，大腿間的液體流落肌膚之中。  
明明處於黑暗之中，不該看得清楚的倒看得特別清楚，看到這裡的杏，因為羞恥心穴口夾得更緊，但因為大腿被薰的大腿隔住，所以不能夾，只能讓穴口的位置變得更擴大，根本逃不掉，全身都被薰看得一點也不剩，不過對方的衣物倒是相當完整。  
薰放開杏的手，杏雙手撐著地板，這下子不需薰的援助，鏡面亦能映照到杏的胸部，她的乳尖依然硬挺。  
抓著對方盤骨的薰大幅度在杏的後方中抽插，體位讓「啪啪啪」聲變得更為清晰，穴口因為肉棒的刺激，而流出大量的液體，再次發出不絕的水聲。  
「哈哈哈哈哈……」  
薰穿過杏的腋下，抓緊她的雙乳，手指夾實乳尖，不斷揉搓，白皙的皮膚也因此染上紅紅的手印，被激起連番性慾的杏挺高身體，舉高手反手圈住薰的脖子，轉頭伸出舌頭尋求薰的吻。  
薰伸出舌頭回應，兩人始終沒有吻下，只有在充滿瑕想地玩著舌尖之間的追逐遊戲。  
抽插的速度變得愈來愈快，杏的呻吟聲因為情慾早已變得放肆。  
薰拿開一隻搓著乳房的手，把手伸進花核裡不斷揉搓，杏顫抖不住。  
「薰、薰、薰、薰、薰……」  
杏從富有節奏的呻吟聲變成叫薰的名字，對方以碰著花核的手指回應她。  
「累了，不要了……」  
夾雜著呻吟聲，嘴角流著口水的嘴巴吐出疲倦之意，薰也覺得差不多是時候了。  
杏重新趴在地板上，而薰也開始作最後衝刺，他讓杏轉身面向自己，赤紅的臉即使在黑暗裡仍清晰可見，汗液從脖子中流至雙乳之間，只要看到這裡，薰就想繼續，但他又怕待會救援隊來到的時候，讓他們看到不應該看到的東西。  
算了，在家繼續吧。  
薰抓著對方的盤骨狠狠抽插，變成泡沫狀的液體沾在兩人的跨下之間，在水聲不斷發出之間，他們的呼吸聲不斷放大。  
好想射在裡面……  
薰拋開這個想法，看著杏水藍色的眼睛，慾望衝刺到底。  
「要、要射了！」  
「要去！」  
在雙方聲音的加持下，薰在最後一下，快速抽出肉棒，把精液射在杏的小腹上，白色的液體混在杏的液體上，已經不知道誰是誰，穿過杏的穴口，流至大腿之間，變得一片泥濘。  
穴口不住地顫抖，仍停留在剛才的歡愉中，薰安撫地用姆指搓著花核，兩人吻著對方，嘴巴發出嘖嘖水聲。  
薰替無力的杏清潔身體，主要是用舔的方式，在舌頭碰到敏感的位置時，還不忘轉了幾圈，不禁發出呻吟的杏拍打對方的頭。  
「薰前輩！」  
「甚麼嘛？小杏還是很有精神，回家再來多幾發吧！」  
「不要！話說薰前輩不要用舌頭啊！」  
「小杏的液體一點也不能浪費！」  
居然能理直氣壯地這樣說。  
「倒不如小杏幫我的寶貝清潔吧。」  
語畢，薰便引導杏含上自己疲倦的肉棒，杏也放棄掙扎了。  
雙方清潔好，穿上衣服後，上方轉來打開門的聲音，一名消防員用電筒照著他們。  
「沒事吧？」  
突然的亮光，使兩人不禁瞇起雙眼，想起剛才的事，杏有點不敢面對眼前的消防員，只是站在薰的後方露出半個腦袋。  
「沒事。」  
薰安撫地握緊杏牽著他的手，消防員看著他們露出怪異的目光。  
「真的沒事嗎？先生小姐，你們的臉都很紅。」  
「沒事，因為剛才我們都覺得……」  
很燥熱嘛。  
完。


End file.
